


未经染指的世界

by hibiki_azusawa



Category: Kensakuyoke
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiki_azusawa/pseuds/hibiki_azusawa
Summary: 作者前言：手头有各种原稿要写，本篇剧情又突然发力，所以隔了一段时间才更。这一系列就这样告一段落了。夏季剧场版太棒了！　我个人很喜欢墨镜当中风魔出现的那个瞬间*。（*译注：剧场版True Ending 22:38左右）过几天改为仅粉丝可见。译者前言：非你莫属　←未经染指的世界或为灵感来源：椿屋四重奏 - 手つかずの世界
Kudos: 1





	未经染指的世界

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from『手つかずの世界』by Lc-K  
> 翻訳させていただきました。

从一开始就感觉不妙了。轻轻摇一摇头就有大量水珠滴到地板上。衣服已经湿得能拧出水，紧贴在皮肤上，让人浑身不自在。还好买的东西里面没有冷冻食品。光是把湿透了的鞋子脱下来就费了我好一番功夫。  
「跑回来也没关系，是谁说的」  
「对不起。我想着反正才刚下下来……」  
从超市回来也就一分钟左右的路程，居然也能来一场骤雨。这也太扯了。我刚把两托盘宝贵的特价鸡蛋放进冰箱，永梦的手伸向了我的腰。他的刘海还滴着水。  
「不想在地上—」  
我低着头，眼睁睁看着从后方环过来的手一颗颗解开夏威夷衬衫的纽扣。听没听人说话啊。动作很强硬却又很仔细，我不好强行阻止他，有些为难。  
环上脖颈的手指又粗又长。整个头部被他伸向脸颊的手一把捧住的感觉，我很喜欢。从永梦的刘海滴到我眼睑上的水珠，与唇的温软截然不同，冰冷得出乎意料。

往床的方向挪动的途中，把T恤和袜子一一脱到地上。被雨水和汗水浸透的牛仔裤相当难脱，跟内裤一起脱至大腿处就拽不动了。我正想用上两只手把它剥下，外面的天空一阵闪耀。渐渐地，雨下得越来越大了，我仰面躺在床上，呆呆地听着几秒钟后姗姗来迟的雷鸣。  
「啊、喂」  
永梦倒是脱得很利索，都已经把指套准备好了。明明我这边还没脱完，他却若无其事地拿来了润滑剂，倒在了抬起的臀瓣之间。动作比起以前稍稍娴熟了一点。  
「真的假的」  
感受着进入体内的手指的分量，我不禁屏息。我尽量放松吐气，忍耐着关节处粗砺的压迫感。虽然一般都说进去三根比较好，可明明两根就已经够不好受了。  
「永梦」  
声音不由得带上了鼻音。尽管他有些头脑发热，但似乎也听见了。他恍惚地俯视着我，刘海仍然缓缓滴着水珠。我与那双有些下垂的眼睛对视，他看上去就像知道接下来会被训的狗狗一样，相当可爱。  
但这家伙意外地是条猛犬，实在不可貌相。在身体里律动的手指不断给我带来快感。明明只要看我表现出很难受的样子就会吓得放弃呢。这种时候该不该说他两句呢。我把手放到纹丝不动的牛仔裤边缘，有点犹豫。  
「你等会帮我脱嘛」  
由于外面电闪雷鸣的关系，阴影之中看不清他的脸，但他应该是笑了吧。窗外的雨点像有什么不平似的敲打着，我听着听着出了神，不小心弄错了吐气的时机。  
「嗯、……」  
关节挤进来的感触很难受。真希望他不要再让我胡思乱想了。拔出去的过程比较舒服什么的，不想形成这种记忆。  
「停下来干嘛」  
「因为、贵利矢先生你」  
「做到一半突然叫停，我才比较不好受呢」  
快点继续——这种话到底没冲他说出口。又打雷了，这次是只有声音，看不见电光。屋外已经完全是暴风雨了，既然这样，屋里乱起来也没什么关系吧。我终于开始主动放松，在他手指的配合之下，片刻就适应了异样感。  
也许是因为两腿被束缚着没有打开，能清楚感知到插进来的东西的形状。我不由得伸出一只手抱住两膝，这下感觉很多东西都无所谓了。从腰部向上传递的颤抖、指尖的酥麻，纷纷跟随着某种不妙的感觉袭来。  
「手指、已经可以了」  
「再弄软一点会更好吧」  
「比起那种事情，你快帮我脱掉啊」  
空调只能吹干我腰往上的汗水。看样子永梦终于改变了念头，他摘掉了指套，把手指伸进我紧紧贴在一起的牛仔裤和内裤之间。  
「我是怕你嫌麻烦」  
是的呢。牛仔裤轻而易举就被他脱了下来，和内裤一起依次丢到了床下。没有了碍事的布料，也就不知道永梦在盯着哪里看了。失算。另外永梦白皙纤细的腰、和自己结实的浅黑色大腿形成了鲜明的对比。真是犯罪。  
「怎么了」  
「嗯？ 怎么」  
他似乎有在笑着。接着轻轻叹了口气，大概是放弃追究了吧。他也逐渐上道了啊。  
「用嘴给你做吧」  
「不用了」  
他不为所动，并且三两下就戴好了套。本来我没有必要感觉像是自己做错了事，可我还是。  
「啊」  
顷刻间，天空青白闪烁。我记得「雷」好像也写作「神鸣」吧。不知道是什么时候看到的。眼前会浮现出自己尽量不想记起来的那位神的脸孔，所以我不怎么喜欢这个词。  
「下得这么大，就不用在意墙壁之类的了吧」  
毕竟也是为作息不规律的人准备的宿舍，原本就具备一定程度的隔音性能。可还是会忍不住担心，这也是人之常情嘛。我伸出一只脚搭上永梦的肩，主动挺腰迎上去，但羞耻的情绪并没有消失。  
「永—梦」  
快一点、让我觉得身边只有你一个人。光是想到抓住自己腰骨的那只手是永梦的手，就连大雨的声音都要听不到了。进到里面的东西好热好大，感觉一下子就要失去意识了。  
「啊、哈、嗯呜、」  
每每被冲撞的时候就控制不住从喉咙里出来的声音。我喘得上气不接下气。虽然没法用语言形容但是快死了。止不住的泪水进到了耳朵里。  
他的手在我的腰部和胸部一带温柔无比地徘徊。就算下手重得留下淤青，我也不会介意的，可他偏偏总是这么温柔。脖子不受控制地仰了起来，泪水往上边流去了。  
「贵利矢先生」  
汗水一滴滴打在我的胸前，不停刺激着我本应早就断线的理智。你不用说那么多次喜欢啦，一句话卡在喉头，最终变成喘声脱口而出。  
是天空在发光，还是自己的视野出了问题，我已经分辨不清了。喘得一塌糊涂的口中叫出的，从一开始就只有他的名字而已。

完事之后，永梦总爱黏着我不放。这种被爱着的感觉倒也不错，但这样的话就会不由得想起刚刚的自己是如何忘我，进而变得无地自容。  
空调的冷气吹干了皮肤，汗液被浓缩后的味道透着甘甜。得把电饭煲那边的工作做了。身后的永梦正把脸埋在我的颈侧。我轻轻拉了一下他的头发。  
「怎么了」  
「晚饭。弄简单点可以吧」  
「今天我来做」  
也不用吧。虽然我这么想了，还是交给他自主来办了。目送着只穿上一条内裤的永梦离开，我拉过毛巾被盖到肚子周围，把头枕到平常永梦独占的枕头里面。唾液和汗液交融的气味令我有些头晕目眩。  
腰往下的部分有些发沉。马上去冲个澡也好吧。知道是知道，但我现在动不了。  
「把米淘干净之后过筛—」  
「好。然后是鸡肉对吧」  
「对。少来点盐」  
因为真的很简单，所以其实也不怎么需要步骤指导。真是不可思议啊。待在幻梦公司的时候，还感觉自己是个只剩下骨头和皮，全身由空气填充的人偶。现在居然对一日三餐带点心的日常都完全不抱疑问了。  
「不按快煮可以吗？」  
「按了倒也可以，但是那样容易夹生。不煮得松松软软就不好吃了。行了你快过来」  
配菜用提前做好的拍黄瓜，再加上捡便宜买的番茄就可以了。这样的话，今天已经不用离开床了。  
永梦睁圆了眼睛，察觉到话中的含义，微微羞红了脸。虽然也感觉他逐渐上道了，但可爱的地方还有很多呢。我冲他咧嘴笑着，他的表情又突然严肃了起来，把照明换成了床头灯。  
他快步穿过整个房间，爬上床来，果不其然又换了一副表情。白白的软绵绵的，以为是银狐犬其实是萨摩耶，是这种感觉吧。  
「足足一个小时，有的是时间吧」  
他不喜欢被环抱住留有手术痕迹的后背，我于是小心地从他的锁骨一路抚到肩胛骨。雨不知何时已经停了。只有空调的声音在房间里盘旋。  
啮咬般的亲吻，麻痹了我头脑中动不动就胡思乱想的部分。听着耳边粗重的鼻息的同时，满脑子都是那双抱着我的腰的手，还有舌头触到的唾液的甘甜。  
「贵利矢先生，请转过去」  
「好好」  
要问我哪种比较轻松，从后面的话，肉体上倒是比较轻松。正面的话就会结束得比较早，精神上会轻松一些啊。说了他大概会沮丧，所以不说了。  
「里面应该还留着，可以不用准备哦—」  
「诶啊、」  
那是什么反应。啊啊，真可爱啊。可能把什么给撞掉了吧，听他东找西找的声音感觉好好笑。明明不用那么重视我的，但被他认真对待果然还是很高兴，真的是。很困扰啊。  
「贵利矢先生的大腿果然好厉害」  
「这话你刚刚也说过」  
「是这样吗」  
还有，最近有点太爱揉屁股了。  
「我说，这好玩么？」  
「因为感觉肉肉的很紧实，就忍不住」  
忍不住是什么啊。虽然想问问，但听到他打开润滑剂盖子的声音，我只能沉默。就随你喜欢吧。感受着慢慢进入身体的东西的分量，我长长吐出一口气。  
只要捱过一开始的重压，之后快感就会自然而然浸遍全身。身体像海中的浪花一般被摇动着，能抓住的东西却只有枕头而已，我开始觉得不安。体温逐渐攀升，呼吸也不停加快，胸口随之难受起来。  
「嗯。那边不用、摸、」  
说了就是不听。连我自己也知道，被摸到阴茎的话后面就会收紧。对进到里面的东西太有感觉，会像女人一样叫出来。肩膀、脊背、后颈被轻轻咬到的感觉也很喜欢。被狠狠顶弄浅处的时候真的要忍不住了。  
「啊、不要……嗯、那里」  
「贵利矢先生、还在忍着不叫出来吧」  
那是。当然会忍啊。好歹我也年长一些？ 在羞耻的心情尚且残存的时候是这样。  
「贵利矢先生舒服的话，我也会很舒服的。所以请让我多听听吧」  
整个身子只有屁股高高抬着。对方满是汗水的胸口覆上了我的背。滑腻的肌肤彼此交换着温度，分不清二人肌肤的界限了。结合之处发出咕啾咕啾的水声，溢出的润滑剂淌过了大腿。这种时候沉默才更受不了。  
「呼啊、啊、啊、已经、要去、」  
「只用里面就可以去了吗？」  
倒不如说、不被插到里面就去不了。什么时候才能老实交代呢。被快感吞没的羞耻心丝毫没能为我拉起最后一道防线。  
「啊、嗯——」  
感到眼眶深处金星四射。身体好像被某种不属于自己的力量抬起，又急速降落。全身烫得像着了火。指尖失去了触感，除了自己体内的永梦以外什么都不清楚了。  
「呼、啊」  
我把脸埋在枕头里，泪水沿着鼻梁滑落，和永梦的味道混在一起甜甜的。沉浸在长长的余韵当中，连呼吸都没有调整好，身后的人又动了起来，感觉整个人都要陷进去了。随便你怎么样了，已经不行了。两个意思同时从口中冒了出来。  
「不行、又要」  
想用最简单的话语，让他理解所有。只有做爱途中能够变得这么任性。转过头看向永梦的眼睛，是和自己同样的被情欲浸透的眼神，我感到安心。  
我大概从一开始就明白。我根本拒绝不了永梦伸向我的手。即便自己变得跟半个尸体差不多，在他下一次前来迎接我之前，如果我还有什么可以献出的东西的话。无论是什么我都想给予他。  
不管什么时候，都是永梦来将我无意义的思考赶走。如果他还能因我而变得舒服的话，那就没有比这更棒的事情了。哪怕没有了生殖机能，性欲却还留存着，这连神明大人也想不到吧。  
「永梦、已经、啊啊、」  
被他抱住的胸膛，以及永梦进入的那一处。其他的都随着内脏一起消失了。找不到呼吸的方法，舌头像打了结似的叫不出他的名字。真的是实体在结合吗，我变得不安。  
「贵利矢先生、我也」  
炙热的吐息喷洒在耳边。被小幅度冲撞着的内脏再度把声音从喉间挤出。下腹部传来什么东西一股一股注入的感觉，体内渐渐扩散开来的温度无可置疑，使我渐渐回过神来。  
明明每次都像这样感觉快死了，过了一段时间又会想要得不得了。说不定我真的，有什么部分正在一点一点被杀死。  
他汗津津的手，叠上了我刚刚一直抱着枕头的手。我用额头蹭过他白皙的手背，深吸了一口永梦的味道。明明那么甜，却又夹着雄性的、像蒸腾着的动物皮革似的气味。

不管怎么说，全身都好累。大概走两步就可以到有我行李的收纳箱，不到十步应该就可以走到浴室，然而我提不起一点力气。  
另外，比起速食汤，我现在更想喝啤酒。我朦胧地看着永梦在房间中央展开折叠桌的样子。  
「能站吗？」  
「没法」  
「对不起……」  
你道什么歉嘛。我忍不住笑出了声。  
「医生我要啤酒」  
「好好。啊，黄瓜也端上来吧」  
「哦，拜托了」  
正说着，电饭煲响了。两人份的海南鸡饭飘出香味。肚子已经空空如也，我坐起了身。  
「我帮你把内裤穿上吧」  
「行，先让我洗个澡」  
「开玩笑啦。刚刚脱的都拿去洗了，请随便围个毛巾过来吧」  
我听他的话随手取过一条毛巾围到腰上，就这样从床上下来了。光脚踩到地板上，冰凉冰凉的。我想盘起腿坐，又放弃了。  
永梦放下两个人的碗，好像很幸福似的笑着。肯定没有什么理由，所以我也不会问他。摆好筷子，双手合十。  
「我开动了—」  
「请用吧。虽说刚刚是我享用了」  
「永梦变成大叔了」  
「诶—」  
为这种无聊的事情发笑、还和常人一样吃着饭。一种仿佛能将过去那些烦恼都变成无稽之谈的、近似人生的东西此刻就在眼前。  
到底能持续到什么时候，想必连神都不会知道。这样就好。前方的世界，再也不会出现任何珍贵的东西了吧。把其余的可能性一个一个湮灭，最后剩下的就是。见他嘴角沾着饭粒笑了，我也情不自禁笑了起来。


End file.
